Brave Little Tailor
by tap-Violeta
Summary: AU. Young princess Regina is tired of her Mother's rules, so she decides to pay a visit to the village near the palace. What happens when she meets a tailor's apprentice? HookedQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Hooked Queen.** **Version of the Brave Little Queen**

**Summary: Young princess Regina is tired of her Mother's rules, so she decides to pay a visit to the village near the palace. What happens when she meets a tailor's apprentice?**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

The palace. A place where anyone would want to live... Well, anyone except for Princess Regina. She's sick of living in that prison, with everyone telling her what to do.

All she wanted was to visit the nearest village, but her mother, the widow Queen, didn't allow her to leave for she was afraid that the commoners would fall for her due to her good looks, or that someone recognized her as the Princess and then kidnap her asking for a ransom. For that reason, she declared that no-one should allow the Princess to get out or it will be off with their heads.  
The young Princess was bored all day for that stupid rule her mother made, and she always stared at the village from the huge window of her room.

Se heard three knocks on the door. Pause. Two more knocks.

_That's how the code starts_, she thought. The Princess stood and walked to the door. She knocked two times, paused, and then two more times and waited for a response.

There were three more knocks and a whistle. She smiled. It was Mal, her Nana. She opened the door. The woman was around 35 years old and was, apart from her Nana, her best friend. Well, only friend. She was carrying a small bag.

"Come on in, Mal" she said gesturing the older woman to enter "Have you found what I asked?" The older woman nodded.

"Yes, I have" she opened the bag and took a crumple white shirt, dirty brown skirt and a scarf "Remember I brought you the shoes two days ago"

"Are you sure these are the clothes of a commoner?"

"Yes, they're from a laundry girl. I think they'll fit you" the older woman sighed "I do still not like this idea, your Highness…"

"How many times should I tell you to call me by my name? I don't like that stupid title…"

"Alright, _Regina_, I still don't like this idea…" the older woman said emphasizing the 'Regina'. The Princess chuckled

"I know. But it's the only way I can get out of this prison"

"It's not a prison, R-"

"It is to me!" she said "I've been trapped here for 20 years around these walls! But now I can finally get out… Are you going to stop me?"

The older woman didn't know what to say. The young Princess was right, they kept her captive in the palace and she's never been outside, not even in the woods. She sighed

"No" the woman said. The Princess smiled widely and hugged her friend "Regina, you're chocking me!" the Princess chuckled and let go of her "When do you plan leaving?"

"As soon as I finish dressing"

* * *

"Damn it!" Killian yelled. He had put the place upside down trying to find the crimson fabric. He needed to get it fast; otherwise his Master, the tailor, would be angry at him.

The baker's asked the tailor to make him a new apron because his other one was very old and worn out. It was their first costumer in weeks, so they needed to hurry, and they'd promised him they would finish it in two days. The tailor entered the room.

"Have you already found the-? What the hell is this?!" The man asked as he saw the mess.

"I'm sorry, Master… I couldn't find the crimson fabric, so I opened each drawer to-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear any excuses" he said and sighed frustrated. He didn't like this boy's mania for disasters, but he cared for him like the son he never had "Go to the fair and see if you can buy that fabric"

"Alright master" Killian said. The man nodded and went back to sew some buttons. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, seeing that Killian was still there "What do you want?" the younger man extended his hand

"The money to buy the fabric" the older man sighed and gave him a few coins

"This will do, now go!" he said. Killian nodded and headed to the fair.

* * *

Regina was walking down the streets of the village. She made sure the scarf covered her face a little so people won't recognize her. It wasn't necessary though, people just didn't know her because they've never seen her, thanks to her mother.

When she rounded a corner, a group of children ran around her, playing. One of the kids grabbed her skirt, making her spin. She laughed. The kid let go of her and ran to a fountain followed by the others. She watched them play with the water and continued walking. She went to a fair her Nana told her about.

She looked at the many pots and vases in one of the stalls.

"Does the lovely lady want to buy a vase?" said a man in front of her. She looked up at him.

"I would love to, but don't have any money…" she said politely "Besides, I don't think I need them" the man looked her up and down.

"Are you sure you don't need even the smallest vase?" she shook her head "Well, you don't seem like you live in a castle…" she chuckled

"Actually, I-"

"_They're back! The Three Terrible are back!_" someone yelled and everyone in the fair started to run in every possible direction.

Regina didn't understand anything, so she stood where she was, watching as the villagers left the fair. She shrugged, but when she turned around, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" she apologized and leaned down to take the scarf that had fallen in the collision.

"No, it was my fault…" said the person. When she looked up, she saw a young man with black hair and beautiful sea blue eyes. She smiled.

"It's alright…" she said and shook the scarf to take of the dust.

The man seemed like he was going to run away, but then he stopped and looked back at her.

"Why aren't you running?"

"Why should I run for?" she asked while tying the scarf to her waist.

"Because of the-" he began, but when he heard three particular voices, he lifted her up and put her in the biggest vase and pushed her down

"What do you think you're doing?!" she said trying to stand, but he pushed her down again

"Stay down!" he said as he got in another big vase and hid.

Regina rolled her eyes but stood down.

After a short while, she began to hear the sound of things breaking and crazy laughter. She heard something crashing near her and gasped, but stood down.

"_I think it's time to go, boys…_" said a hoarse voice

"_Oh, c'mon, Alo_,_ we just got here!_" another voice said

"_Zach is right! Let us one more!_" said a third voice

"_Alright, but one more each and then we go, got it?_" Zach nodded and threw a small vase into a big one. Alo turned to the other one "_Jace?_" He nodded and tried to break the other large vase by kicking it, but broke his foot instead. Alo and Zach burst into laughter.

"_It's not funny!_" Jace said.

"_Yes… it is!_" Zach said between laughs

"_Alright, let's go!_" Alo said and the three left the place.

* * *

Regina pocked her head out if the vase and looked around in shock. The fair was destroyed, every stall was upside down and all the vases around her were broken. She turned to the other vase where the man had hid.

"Who were those men?" she asked him. The man stood and removed a piece of vase off his head.

"The Three Terrible" he said as he got out of the vase "They've been terrorizing the village for a long time. You don't know them?" she shook her head

"No" Regina said as she got out of the vase "I'm not from here"

"Then where are you from"

"The palace"

"Oh, well, you didn't know them because they don't usually go to the-" he realized what she said and turned to her "The _palace_, you said?"

"Yes. I'm the Princess" she said as she dusted herself off. The man chuckled "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing…" he said as they walked to the fountain and sat at the edge. Poor woman, he thought, she thinks she's the Princess…

He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away.

"No!" she said "You can't even touch a hair from the Princess"

"I touched all of your hairs when I pushed you into the vessel…" he said.

"You're right…" she said smiling "Thank you. You saved my life"

"It wasn't big deal…"

"Yes, it was! If it wasn't for you, only God knows what they would've done with me!" she said "I'm sure Mother will reward you"

"Your mother… the Queen?" he said trying not to laugh

"Yes" she said smiling, but then it faded "But if I tell her she will know I left…"

"And she doesn't let you go out, ugh?"

"Exactly" she sighed "What's your mane?"

"Killian. And yours?"

"Regina" she answered "I'd wish there's another way to show you my gratitude…" she looked down at her hands, thinking. An idea came to her. _I think I know a way…_ she thought and turned to Killian, who was string at the disaster. She kissed his cheek sweetly and looked down "Mother I shouldn't talk with commoners, imagine her reaction if she knows I kissed one of them…"

Killian wasn't listening at all, he was frozen from the moment her soft lips touched his cheek. A silly smile appeared on his face.

"Killian?" she called him, but he didn't answer "I'm talking to you…" she tapped his chest and he fell in the fountain. He gasped as the water pulled him out of his "trance". He turned to Regina, who was trying to hold a chuckle, and looked away a little embarrassed "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little wet…" he said getting out of the fountain.

"It's getting late, I think I should get going…" she said and stood.

"Yeah, the Master is going to get angry if I-" he paused "The Master!" he said and began to run, but then he came back "See you here tomorrow?"

"Uhm… Sure!" she said slightly blushing. He smiled "Goodbye" she kissed his cheek and headed back to the palace.

Killian stood there in shock for a moment. He brought a hand to his cheek and smiled. Then he ran back to the tailoring to see if his master was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**For the people who liked this story -and the ones who didn't too- here's chapter 2! Enjoy it!**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

Killian was sitting on a bench, staring at nothing while holding an unpicked shirt and smiling goofily. His Master was trying to fix the shop. The bandits left it worse than when Killian was looking for the fabric. When he finished, he began to look for something. After a while, he asked Killian

"Hey, boy, have you seen t-?" when he didn't receive an answer, he looked at the boy. He sighed and shook his head "Still thinking about the crazy girl you met yesterday?"

When he heard 'crazy', he stood from the bench and said angrily to his Master

"She's not crazy!"

"Sorry, but didn't you say she thinks she's the Princess?"

"Oh, yeah, she's crazy…" he said sitting back. He smiled again "But a very beautiful crazy one…"

"Don't let her fool you, boy. Pretty faces are deceptive" the older man said and resumed his search.

"Maybe you're right…" Killian sighed but then smiled again "But if that pretty face is hers, I don't mind the risk" he said and then looked down at his master, who was kneeling under the table "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the golden velvet fabric. I couldn't find it since the Three Terrible entered the tailoring"

"Well, that's because they left it worse than me…" he said and then realized something "Can it be one of the fabrics the bandits took? It was quite expensive…"

The man stood from the floor and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're probably right…" he sighed frustrated "Where are you going?" he asked when he saw Killian at the door

"Yesterday, we arranged to meet at the fair today and, well…" he said looking down.

"Go to the fair" the tailor said. He looked up at his Master

"What?"

"I said 'go to the fair'. Is something wrong with your hearing?"

"N-No, Master" he couldn't help the smile on his face "Than you"

"Wait…" the older man said "Get some bread from the baker on your way"

"Sure" Killian said and left the shop.

* * *

Mal entered the Princess' room. She saw her sitting next to the window staring down at the village. She hadn't noticed her Nana's presence. The young Princess sighed. It wasn't the kind of sigh you do when you did something you've always wanted to, but more like a sad sigh.

"Oh, child…" Mal said approaching the Princess. Regina turned to her "Are you thinking about that boy you said you met down there?"

"Yes" she said nodding

"You really liked him, didn't you?" she asked with a playful smile. Regina bit her lip and nodded again "Then why are you sad?"

"Because I told him I will see him again at the fair, but I can't go"

"Why not?"

"Because…" she tried to think about a reason, but nothing came. She tilted her head

"See? There's nothing stopping you for going back…" her friend said.

"You're right" a smile lit up her face, but then faded "But, what if Mother finds out?"

"Oh, don't worry, she won't…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'll cover you"

"Will you do that for me?"

"I will do_ anything _for you, sweetheart…" the older woman said stoking her cheek "Now change your clothes. You won't want him to believe you left him standing…" Regina hugged her

"Thank you" she whispered and began to change quickly.

* * *

Killian was in the fair holding a loaf of bread, looking between the many people there trying to find Regina.

The first thing Regina did when she got to the fair was search for Killian, but she couldn't see him with all the people walking around.

He went the fountain and got on its edge to get a better view, and looked around to see if she was near there. When he didn't see her, he got down and began to walk around the fountain.

She went to the fountain and walked around it, searching for him with her gaze.

He was starting to think she wouldn't show up.

She was starting to think he wouldn't show up.

When he turned to leave, he bumped into someone.

When she turned to leave, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry…" they both said and looked up at the person. A smile appeared on their faces as they saw they were standing in front of one they were looking for.

"It's you!" they said together. Their smiles grew bigger "Yes, it's me" they said again, and chuckled "I was just looking for you…" they both looked down, blushing.

Regina saw he was holding something.

"What's that?"

"A loaf of bread" he said lifting it. Regina smelled its delicious aroma and her tummy growled. He chuckled when she blushed "You hungry?" she nodded "Well, that's a good thing. It means you don't think you're the Princess anymore"

"I _am_ the Princess" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Have you ever seen a Princess hungry?"

"Well, no... But that's because the palace is far away from here…"

"Whatever…" he said rolling his eyes "Do you want some?" she smiled and nodded. He handed her the bread.

Before taking a bite, she looked up at him with seriousness.

"You, dear Killian, are the only one that knows I'm the Princess" she took a step forward "Promise me you won't tell anyone" he took a step too. Their faces were really close.

"I promise, m'lady"

She smiled and then she sat at the fountain and gave the bread a bite. He sat next to her and watched her eat.

* * *

The people began to retire from the fair, and there were only some traders, apart from them. When she took one of the lasts bites of bread, she looked at her almost empty hand.

"Look…" she said "We almost finish the bread!"

"_We_? No, _you_ almost finish the bread…" his eyes grew wide "The bread that was my Master's!"

"Who's your Master?"

"The village's tailor"

"Don't worry, I'll tell Mother to send him 50 loaves of bread" she said as she took the last bite of bread. He chuckled

"Of course…" he looked as her jaw raised up and down and the way her nose wrinkled as she chewed. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked suddenly

"You're eating" she chuckled "What's so funny?"

"That you say you're smiling because I'm eating"

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault you that look adorable when you eat…" when they realized what he said, he brought a hand to his mouth and Regina's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

"You…" Regina said after an awkward silence "You really think that?"

"Yes…" he said rubbing the back of his head. She smiled shyly

"That's the most beautiful thing someone's ever said to me…"

"That I don't believe…"

"I thought you didn't believe I'm the Princess" she said raising an eyebrow

"Well, that either, but this I _really_ don't believe…" she shrugged and looked down "Come on, you can't tell me that no-one's ever told you how beautiful you are…"

He regretted those words the moment they left his mouth and she looked into his eyes and noticed her really meant it. He turned around and closed his eyes, embarrassed. He then felt a hand on his cheek turning his head around. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at tender, beautiful brown ones that seemed to be smiling at him.

"Now _that_ is the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to me" she said softly and placed a long, gentle kiss to his cheek. "I should get going…" she said.

"Y-Yeah, sure, no problem…" he stood and held out his hand. She took it.

"I'm sorry about the bread" she said as he pulled her up.

"Oh, don't worry" he said.

"But didn't you say your Master would get mad at you for you gave the bread to a stranger?" he shrugged

"I don't mind knowing I did it for a good reason" he said smiling "Besides, we're not strangers…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know a lot of stuff about you" she chuckled

"Really?" she said while crossing her arms over her chest "What do you know about me?"

"I know that you're a woman. A very beautiful woman…" she rolled her eyes

"That's all you can tell?" he shook his head

"I know that you're kind, fair, and you love kids"

"Alright, I agree, but how did you know I like kids?"

"I saw the way you looked at a group of children playing while you were eating"

"And what about staring at children tells you I like them?"

"I can see it in your eyes"

"Are you saying you can tell about people by looking at their eyes?"

"I like calling it _reading_, and yes, but not everyone…"

There was a small silence.

"Aren't you going to tell me what persons you can 'read'?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Simple…" he smirked. She raised an eyebrow "Because I don't want to"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, and before he could say anything else, she turned around.

"Goodbye" she said walking away.

Killian had wanted to ask her something all day but never got a chance, and now that he found it, he was going to lose it. He quickly looked around and spotted a rose on the floor. He took it and hid it behind his back, then ran after her.

"Wait!" he took her hand and she turned to him "Tomorrow night it's the Full Moon's Festival" he handed her the rose "Would you like to go with me?"

She looked at him and then down at the rose. Should she accept? She looked up at him and saw his eyes full of hope. Her lips formed a thin line before she smiled and nodded her head.

"I'd love to go with you" her smile grew as she saw how his face lit up with joy. She took the rose and kissed his cheek

"I'll meet you here at 7. Don't be late…" she said and headed back to the palace, leaving a smiling-like-a-fool Killian behind.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it!**


End file.
